Steiner Reyes
Steiner Reyes (シュタイナーレイエス) is a playable character in Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era. Profile Personality Steiner is a [https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Dalmascan_Soldier Dalmascan''' 'solider] with a dark past and sufferer of repression. Since time's strain in Ivalice, he is ill-fated with the same status as the antecedent knight. He is a repressed, yet misunderstood, level minded, friendly man mainly when commending on others' work and skill on the battle field, furthermore anyone who's served the Military as he himself has; he's full of praise for what they do. He has never once slagged anyone else's status off, (or anyone else for that matter, his defenses always seem to be internally reflected). However, other times, he appears to get quite easily on the defensive, most often there could a better way of displaying how he feels and handles situations, that will work better for himself and for others. In this situation, he can get a little incoherent, hard to read and slightly immature. It is not clear if this is intended (likely his way of attempting to "shrug off" what he may perceive as personal attacks), however, this only serves to create a communication barrier between himself and others. He is, although, very capable of holding reasonable and mature conversations. Appearance Steiner is a 36-year-old man with a strong, muscular build, a tall frame, and brown eyes. He has short black hair and a beard. He wears a quiver of small daggers across his body, khakis pants and short boots. In early development, Steiner wears the Adherence Fauld over his waist. This was removed in the final build, and is worn by the Crimson Shade. Steiner has a long scar across his left brow. Creation and development Steiner's persona was created to have more self belief, that it's not possible to change your outward perspective, one can often relate, but it's certainly doable. At a glance, he can come across as a bit of an enigma. Story In the ending scene, Steiner appears at Year 1980 in a deserted town. Baffled, but also quite relieved the incomprehensible events he's experienced is over, only to find himself faced with another dire quandary. He states having his own path he must now follow and he's received a letter from an unnamed source. Steiner's curiosity yearns for understanding, as he states wanting to "move on" later thinking twice, stating "not yet"; he will find him, seeking to end his internal struggles and repression. Gameplay Steiner wields swords and greatswords in battle. He does not use magic and his skill set is Tier Skill. Scan allows him to perceive more detail about foes. Dark Courser deals physical damage to all foes. Abilities Quotes * ''"Seems like it falls on us to save the day." * "Nyx, how do you know so much about the past's unheralded relics...?" Musical themes "Contusion" (The Darkness That Sulks In His Mind) is the eponymous theme of Steiner in Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era. The score for the in game soundtrack is different from the UROST (unreleased) soundtrack by Sebastien Romero; a shorter version of the theme. Trivia *The DLC outfit (Dark Knight) depicts Steiner in Cecil Harvey's Dark Knight attire, symbolizing the darkness in his heart and his internalized repression.Category:Characters Category:Facing Fate